RECUERDOS CONFUSOS
by demonyc
Summary: Albert nos hara reflexionar que tan listos estamos para recibir el tiempo, ¿acaso se puede luchar contra el?


**RECUERDOS CONFUSOS**

**Nota:** Los personajes aquí descritos no me pertecen.

La historia si y esta basada en hechos y tiempo reales.

Me encuentro en una gran habitación pintada de blanco con un amplio ventanal, puedo mirar los nubarrones que se forman en el cielo, parece que amenaza una fuerte tormenta, a mi lado se encuentra sentada una mujer rubia de ojos grises, me sonríe amable como si me conociera, yo no le conozco pero ella sonriendo me pregunta que como me siento, a lo que contesto un poco enfadado –

Pues me siento bien ¿o como se supone que debería de sentirme?

Supongo que bien papá.

Mi cuerpo se paraliza por algunos segundos, ¿Por qué esa mujer me llama papá? ¿En que momento me case con Candy? Además esa mujer tendría alrededor de 37 o 38 años, yo no podía ser su padre, soy mucho mas joven que ella, yo cuento con apenas 20 años la miro con desconfianza y le pregunto –

¿Dónde esta Candy?

Mamá esta descansando en casa, no se ha sentido muy bien del todo desde que te accidentaste

¿Tu madre? ¿Quién es tu madre y de que accidente me hablas?

Mi madre es Candy

No me digas que se caso con Terry y que tu eres hija de el – dije en tono molesto

Claro que no, tu siempre fuiste el príncipe de mi mamá

¿Cómo me llamo?

Te llamas William Albert Andrew

Ah si, ya lo recuerdo y tu ¿Cómo te llamas?

Me llamo Rosemary Andrew White

¿Qué año es?

Estamos en el 2014

¿Qué no estamos en 1934?

No, pero por favor estate tranquilo

Ud. me esta mintiendo, yo no puedo tener 80 años, vayase de aquí.

Dije molesto y comencé a tratar de empujarla pero unos barrotes alrededor de mi cama me lo impidieron y aparte el dolor en mi cadera, pero aún así luche con furia para liberarme, ella trataba de tranquilizarme pero yo estaba verdaderamente enojado, de pronto puse atención en mis manos estaban llenas de arrugas y manchas además de que mi brazo tenia una especie de manguera o tripa delgada y pasaba liquido transparente por ahí, vi una joven que se acerco y hablándome con ternura pero con firmeza me dijo –

Hola Sr. Albert, necesito que se tranquilice para que no se lastime

¿Quién es ud.?

Mi nombre es Flamy y soy su enfermera

Oiga señorita Flamy, necesito ir a casa con mi esposa Candy

Lo se, pero necesito que se tranquilice

Quiero que ella se vaya – dije señalando a la mujer que decía que era mi hija

Ud. no puede quedarse solo

Es que ella dice que es mi hija y me llamo viejo, ¿ud. cree que yo soy un viejo?

Oh claro que no, ud. es un hombre muy guapo, lastima que este casado

Y muy enamorado de mi Candy – conteste orgulloso - quiero que ella venga por favor

Al parecer su esposa esta un poco ocupada, pero le prometo que en cuanto tenga oportunidad le marco por teléfono ¿Qué le parece?

Esta bien

Entonces descanse y duerma un ratito, tómese esta pastillita.

La obedecí y en cuanto ella se retiro me dieron ganas de ir al baño, le dije a la mujer que me cuidaba –

Llévame al baño

Aquí no hay baños, haga en el pañal papá

¿Cómo que en el pañal? Y deja de llamarme papá te estoy pidiendo un favor y me respondes con esa estupidez, dije que quiero ir al baño.

De pronto levante un poco mi sabana y vi que llevaba una bata solamente y efectivamente tenía un horrible pañal puesto ¿Dónde había quedado mi ropa? Le pregunte sumamente furioso –

¿Dónde esta mi ropa?

Te la quitaron, pero en cuanto salgas de aquí, prometo traerla

Pues yo la quiero en este momento, así que te exijo que me la traigas inmediatamente

Duérmete por favor, descansa ¿vale?

Que vale ni que nada, que expresión tan extraña y sobre todo que manera de descomponer las palabras.

Comencé a gritarle a la policía y a patalear, ella no paraba de decirme que me iba a lastimar más mi cadera porque la tenía fracturada, pero la verdad era que ni siquiera me dolía, de pronto fueron 2 jóvenes altos y corpulentos y me ataron a la cama y luego sentí un pinchazo en el brazo, todo se me nublo y no supe mas de mi.

Hoy es de mañana y hay un hermoso sol, estoy algo acalorado y veo a mi hija Rosemary sentada a un lado mío esta dormitando, trato de moverme para acariciar su rostro, pero me doy cuenta de que estoy ¿atado? ¿Por qué? Ella abre los ojos y me saluda sonriente diciendo –

Hola papi, ¿Qué tal amaneciste hoy?

Pues atado hija ¿Quién me hizo esta broma de mal gusto?

Anoche estábamos jugando al escapista, me apostaste 10 dolares a que te escapabas, acepte el reto me canse de esperar a que te escaparas así que perdiste papá, me debes 10 dolares

Esta bien, te los voy a pagar y con intereses pero desátame por favor, veo que soy un fiasco como escapista

Así es papi

¿Y Candy? ¿Y tu hermano Archie?

Mamá esta en casa y Archie no tarda en llegar, esta viendo lo de algunos negocios

Hija te vez cansada vete a descansar

Estoy bien papi, no te preocupes

¿Cuándo me operan?

Creo que mañana

Que bueno, es muy incomodo estar recostado durante tantos días, quiero hablar con tu madre

Enseguida le marco al móvil.

Vi como marcaba en ese simpático aparato y luego me lo paso, apenas y escuchaba la voz de mi pequeña, siempre le gusto que la llamara así, ya no trepábamos mas árboles yo tengo 80 años y ella 74, así que ya no éramos mas aquellos jovenzuelos que disfrutaban tanto subir a la copa del árbol mas grande y disfrutar del ocaso, ahora nos sentábamos en el jardín y lo disfrutábamos desde ahí tomados de la mano.

Estando recostado sobre esta cama me pregunto si algún día podre resignarme a estar así, en fin supongo que algún día llegaría a estar en esta condición, pero es difícil aceptar depender de los demás, todavía puedo recordar cuando era un chiquillo y disfrutaba de aquel delicioso postre que preparaba mi madre con tanto amor y esmero.

También la recuerdo sentada sobre aquella hermosa banca blanca ubicada en el jardín bordando, mientras yo jugaba con mis animales.

Cierro nuevamente mis ojos y mi mente se vuelve de nuevo confusa, ¿Dónde estoy? Le pregunto nuevamente a la mujer sentada a mi lado.

Veo que de sus ojos están a punto de salir algunas lagrimas, también puedo observar como lucha por no dejarlas salir, trata de engañarme y sonriendo me dice –

Estas en un hospital

¿Qué hago aquí?

Tuviste un accidente.

Ya no pregunto mas, mi mente esta algo confundida, me siento extraño hay algo que me llama mucho la atención, puedo recordar perfectamente mi niñez, en fin cosas del pasado, pero recordar el presente se vuelve para mi una gran odisea, de repente veo entrar un joven alto y rubio tiene los ojos azules y lleva el cabello largo y trae un brillante en la oreja, muevo la cabeza en señal de desacuerdo pensé - a que juventud esta, nada mas le falta la falda, se acerca y veo que saluda a la mujer que esta sentada a mi lado y luego me pregunta –

¿Cómo amaneciste papá?

A lo que yo molesto contesto –

Mire jovencito, si ud. fuera mi hijo le cortaría esas espantosas mechas y luego le arrancaría ese arete que trae en la oreja o de plano le pondría faldas.

Esta bien, te prometo que me voy a cortar el cabello y me voy a quitar el arete ¿ok?

Por mi haga lo que le de la gana, al fin y al cabo ni es mi hijo – dije molesto.

De repente mis ideas se aclaran y veo que junto a mi hija Rosemary esta mi hijo menor Archie, siempre le ha gustado vestirse como yo en mis tiempos de rebelde, trae el cabello largo y lleva un arete en la oreja, la verdad es que en mis tiempos las únicas que usaban aretes eran las mujeres, pero hay que dejar que la juventud se exprese, suspiro y pienso que el tiempo es el peor enemigo del ser humano, es curioso recuerdo que cuando era un niño quería ser adulto para ayudarle a mi padre, pero ahora que lo soy quisiera volver a ser niño, supongo que de cierto modo lo soy porque miro con tristeza que llevo un pañal puesto, yo quisiera volver a trepar árboles, correr, brincar, bailar aquel vals con mi amada Candy, pero mis piernas se niegan a obedecerme y eso me da mucho coraje, la vida es como una ráfaga.

Miro a mi hija y le pido que me pase un cuaderno y un bolígrafo y empiezo a escribir antes de que la memoria se me vuelva a escapar…

**APRENDIENDO A RESPETAR EL TIEMPO**

_**COMO QUISIERA DESPRENDERME DE ESTA SENSACION, DE ESTA ANGUSTIA DE SENTIRME VIEJO, COMO QUISIERA QUITARME DE ENCIMA EL OLVIDO DE LOS JOVENES, LA INDIFERENCIA DE AQUELLAS MIRADAS QUE ANTES ME SONREIAN.**_

_**PERO COMO SOPORTAR EL FRIO QUE NOS CRECE EN LA PIEL CUANDO SE VA HACIENDO VIEJA, CUANDO SE VA SECANDO COMO LA ESPERANZA DE VOLVER A SER LO QUE FUIMOS, NADIE ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE ESTAMOS PREPARADOS PARA LA VEJES, NOS CAE DE SORPRESA COMO UNA MALA NOTICIA.**_

_**Y NO SABES QUE HACER, NO SABES COMO ALEJAR EL ANSIA, COMO DEJAR QUE SE PUDRA POR FALTA DE RESPUESTA.**_

_**AQUÍ MIRANDOME FRENTE AL ESPEJO TENGO EL RECUERDO DE CUANDO LOS 18 AÑOS ME ENTRABAN POR LOS POROS, Y VUELVO A SENTIR EL DESEO DE SALIR CORRIENDO, DE IR A UNA FERIA Y SUBIRME A TODOS LOS JUEGOS, PERO LA CUERDA DEL RELOJ YA ESTA MUY VIEJA, ESTA MUY DEBIL, Y AUNQUE SE QUIERA SEGUIR JUGANDO…. YA NO SE PUEDE.**_

FIN

**Nota: El pensamiento que escribe Albert lo tenia guardado desde hacia un tiempo, no recuerdo de donde lo saque.**

**Tal vez esperaban otro tipo de final, pero como lo dije al principio, esta basada en hechos y tiempos reales, amemos a nuestros ancianos y sobre todo brindarles nuestra comprensión.**


End file.
